Sadistic Hijikata San
by FuyuKuroBara H
Summary: Okita has always been the sadistic one, trying to end Hijikata's life in various ways. What starts out as just another one of Okita's sadistic plots against Hijikata turns into more than what he first had in mind. Just how far is Okita willing to go?


Sadistic Hijikata San,

A Gintama Fan Fiction .

Note: A work in progress from a fun little idea i had. My first time writing about Gintama characters.

**Summary: **

In the relationship between Okita Sougo and Hijikata Toushiro, Okita Kun has always been the sadistic one, always trying to end Hijikata's life in various ways with various attacks ranging from shooting at him with a bazooka to cursing him with voodoo dolls. What starts out as another one of his evil sadistic plots aimed at Hijikata,it turns into something even more and even darker than Okita first had in mind. Hijikata's reaction this time goes beyond just his usual uncontrollable outbursts of anger, as a new sadistic Hijikata is born. How far is Okita willing to go just to carry out his desire to see Hijikata suffer and what will he do about someone else who just happens to be caught in the thick of it all?

冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇

冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇

Chapter 1

It was another busy morning at the Battle Royale Host Restaurant for Nakima Rin, one of the

waitresses who worked there. She had become accustomed to the daily morning hustle. She had also

become accustomed to seeing the two Shinsengumi who were frequent customers. Rin found them

amusing to watch, since they were constantly at each other's throats all the time, and also could not

easily forget them because the dark haired Shinsengumi always asked for more mayonnaise at every

meal, and would drown whatever he was eating under a mountain of the stuff. She had become so

familiar with the routine, that whenever she waited on them she would always bring them an ample

supply of mayonnaise. The younger one, Okita Sougo, had introduced himself to her already, but the

other one had not as he always seemed shy around her. But from hearing Okita talking to him, she

had learned that the mayonnaise loving vice commander's name was Hijikata. She eventually also began

enjoying having them as customers because Hijikata, would always give her an excessive tip. But even

so, lately Rin was becoming concerned about the restaurant's dwindling supply of mayonnaise.

冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇

冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇 冬黒薔薇

"Oi, Hijikata San!"

yelled Okita Sougo as he waved his hand in front of the nonresponsive Shinsengumi vice Commander.

Sitting in a booth at the Battle Royale Host Restaurant, they had long since finished their stack of

pancakes. Hijikata's stack had been buried under a mountain of mayonnaise, but now his plate was

empty. He now sat there motionless except for the cigarette between his lips and slowly blowing out

clouds of smoke. Hijikata had been acting like this for a few days now whenever they came here in the

morning for breakfast. At first Okita thought that he was just staring into space at nothing, lost in

thought, but he soon realized that Hijikata's gaze was following someone. He seemed to be staring at

the waitress who had learned of Hijikata's mayonnaise fetish and would always bring them extra every

time she waited on them. She was easily recognizable among the waitresses there because she always

wore so much black. Her oufit was usually a black skirt with lace trim, black boots with fur trim, and a

silky black rose in her hair. Once Okita had realized this, he also noticed how shy Hijikata always seemed

to act around her, how he would blush, and that he would tip her more than the norm. It was obvious

that Hijikata had developed some sort of attraction to her. No sooner after having figured all of this out,

than the pieces of a sinister plan had begun to emerge from his mind. By this time, on the morning of

the 8th of February, his ideas had matured into a precise plan of action that was all too clear in his mind.

To Okita, today seemed just the right time….He always found enjoyment in making Hijikata suffer, and

even now he was hungry for it.


End file.
